The invention relates to a method for the aseptic measured delivery of a liquid additive, in particular an additive generated and stored under aseptic conditions, into a forced flow of a base product, which is in particular also provided under aseptic conditions, wherein the additive is removed from a storage container under aseptic conditions by means of a removal conduit and is fed via an end section of the removal conduit to the base product, which flows through a product chamber, as well as a metering device for performing the method and a metering valve for the metering device.